What Have I Done? A Wolf's Rain Story
by MoonsAreBlue
Summary: Jade was the cursed TwoTailed. And with Aura trying to take control of her former body, how will Jade live a life amongst her childhood friend, Kiba, and the rest of the pack? Can this seventeen year old overcome her fears and reach Paradise... and love?
1. Info

Disclaimer:Alas, I do not own Wolf's Rain,

'Tis a series I shan't claim.

Of all the things granted in life

None 'tis as great as this one's might.

Believe in yourself; believe in thine heart

Then shall you learn this creation is art.

(Post as disclaimer on _your_ Wolf's Rain fanfiction!)

I did create this. All by myself: little 'ole me.

Author's Note: This is the information about the main character, Jade. It's easier to explain and then go on with the story. I WILL FINISH THIS FANFIC! One small catch. Throughout the series, you (the reader) must guess who Jade will fall in love with so have fun! Enjoy.

Name: Jade  
Hair: black, wavy, lower-back length  
Eyes: jade of course!  
Height: 5' 4" (5 feet, 4 inches)  
Weight: 127 (And it's mostly muscle. She's very well sculpted.)

Wolf description: Of course, green eyes, she's unusual to say the least. Her fur is so black, it's like hot tar, but she has two tails. Just a little mutation in the gene pool... or so it seems.

Human description: Well, she's kind of tomboyish. She has tight navy blue jean capris, a simple white tanktop under a navy blue three-quarter sleeve, low V-neck, heavy sweater. The sweater has a hoody pocket that she constantly puts her hands in. She has dark gray and navy tennis shoes. The only jewelry she has is a woven hide bracelet with an emerald in it on her left wrist. It also appears on her as a wolf.

Personality: She's kind of shy, but loving till the end. She cares for every person around her, but she's not one to cry. "Falling head over heels in love" doesn't apply to her. She doesn't fall in love. Also, she loves to be surrounded by guys. Not because she's a huge flirt or anything, just because she can't stand the drama that girls all go through. It's sickening. In fact, she's never had a female friend. She's been hit on a lot, but never by the right person. She never thinks she will, either.

Fighting tactics: She is never one to start a fight, but if someone tries to come at her, you bet she'll go in and fight. No matter what the reason is, if her friends are in a fight, she will join. Her specialty in fighting is the finishing move. She has never made one that didn't do the job.

Hope you like her.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer:

Alas, I do not own Wolf's Rain,

'Tis a series I shan't claim.

Of all the things granted in life

None 'tis as great as this one's might.

Believe in yourself; believe in thine heart

Then shall you learn this creation is art.

(Post as disclaimer on _your_ Wolf's Rain fanfiction!)

Author's note: This is just the prologue. Enjoy.

Jade walked through the indian village she had lived in all of her life. All of her life that she could remember anyways.

The elder once told her of the story of the time he had taken her.

Flashback

A silver wolf, cradled around a black ball of fur, was heaving and heaving hard. She gave out a whimper when a familiar human approached at a stunning pace. He was clad just as an Indian chief would appear. She said faintly, "I'm… so glad you're here."

The chief kneeled down beside the barely alive body, "W-what happened to you?"

"Don't worry about me," she replied. "Please, just take Jade and raise her." The man objected, "No, I'll take you back to the village and we'll patch you up, just like new."

She sighed, causing a coughing wheeze, "No… my pack is slaughtered and I am to join them momentarily. I need you to take care of Jade. Please."

"Don't talk like that. You're a wolf. You will live." She replied just barely audible, "Not through poison, my friend. You are one of few of the humans that I trust. I want you to raise my cub."

The chief sighed, knowing he could not argue, "What else do you desire?" She hinted a smile and spoke, "The bracelet on my leg… give it to Jade. Now please take her." The silver wolf removed an overlaying paw off of the black bundle. The chief eyed the two tails, "Why does she have…?"

The wolf was fading, "A gift from the moon. Hurry, death is creeping nearer every second…"

The chief lifted the jet black wolf pup and cradled her in his arms. The cub was barely awake, but when she spotted her mother, lying on the ground, she bit the man's arm. It had no effect through his thick clothing. He gently lifted the silver wolf's front left paw and glided the bracelet off of it. Just as the pup's eyes met the emerald green of the mother's, the mother used the last of her strength to pull her head up and lick the side of her cheek, "Jade, know that I will forever love you. When all seems lost, look to the moon and I will guide you… You're the best thing to ever happen to me…" The life suddenly went pale inside the eyes of the silver wolf. Her head fell back onto the ground, but even though all had been lost, she was smiling: her daughter still lived. The silver wolf of the Blue Moon Clan died with no regrets.

End of flashback

Jade thought of that story and could just barely remember, remember the way one would remember a dream, the smile on her mother's face. She clasped the bracelet on her wrist. _She was happy I lived…_

There was one other wolf in the village. He was a white wolf. He was found as a cub, all alone, and was brought to the village. Jade spotted him walking towards her, "Kiba. Hi."  
Kiba was acting very serious. It was late and there was a full moon out. He said, "Jade, I have to leave. Something is calling me. I don't know what it is, but it's strong. I also want to know... will you come with me?"

A million things flashed through Jade's mind at once and they all spilled out at once. "K-kiba? Hold on a second. You really shouldn't be thinking so rashly. Where do you plan to go?"

"Wherever my instinct takes me. And I want you to come too." He had that look in his eyes. That look he gave to no one but Jade.  
"Kiba, I still don't understand why you think you have to leave, but I'll go with you. Just let me talk to the elder," She didn't know what else to say to him. _Why does he want me of all people to go with him? I'm a wolf, I know, and he's said I'm all he has right now but still…_  
"There's no need to speak to the elder. I already have. He wants us to go to his tepee when I finished talking to you."  
_He's really serious, isn't he?_  
Jade sighed, "So do you have anything else to say?"  
"Just that you're the best friend a guy could ask for," he smiled.  
She gave him a simple smile, "And you're the best friend a girl could ask for. Now let's go talk to the elder."

Jade and Kiba walked to a tepee located in the middle of the village. It was large and wasn't built like most of the other tepees. Instead of the point at the top, this tepee had an actual roof. It looked mostly like a tent, but was made out of a canvas-like material. She brushed the door aside and walked in, Kiba following. The elder was sitting on a mat inside, looking at a painting in his lap. He gestured a hand to the two of them to sit.

Jade sat first and Kiba beside her. Jade asked about the painting he had just set aside, "Elder, what's that painting?"

"Ah," the elder sighed. "It is of your mother from long ago." He gently handed the art to Jade. She graciously accepted it, almost hungrily. She had only that one vague memory of her mother. _So this is Mother…_

The painting had many colors blended into a midnight cloak as the background past the mountains. A beautiful wolf stood, gazing into the white moon. Her silvery fur cascaded as a water fall cascaded into a lake: rough, but gorgeous. A bushy tail just barely swept the rocky ground of the mountain terrain as the time stopped moving for one to admire the moon, just as the wolves did. In the precise center of the canvas was one emerald green eye, the exact shade of Jade's eyes. The eye was focused on the moon.

While staring at the stunning work of art, Jade had a feeling of peace overcome her. She handed the picture back to the elder. He began to spoke, "Kiba has informed me of the situation. Jade, are you going to accompany him?"

She nodded her head. The elder smiled through all of his wrinkles, "Good. I knew you would. Wolves are meant to travel in packs, no matter what size."

"Elder, I want to thank you," Jade broke in suddenly. "You have showed me such kindness over the years and have even brought my mother's essence into my life. You have given me the pride of a wolf, and I am forever grateful."

The elder smiled once again, "The two of you should get going now." Kiba said his thank you and Jade started to leave after him. The elder clasped a firm hand on her shoulder before you left the tepee. "Jade, take care of Kiba. It is my last wish of you. He can be out of sorts when he becomes rattled up in something… You are the best thing to ever happen to me." The frail elder embraced Jade and she gently hugged him back, "Thank you for everything…"

-Elder's POV--  
I walked out of the tepee after Kiba and Jade. They were like my children: they were my _cubs_. Now was just the time to let go. I watched them reveal their wolf forms and run after the moon. Chasing a future that will one day be the happiness they had always hoped for.


	3. Meeting Hige

Disclaimer:

Alas, I do not own Wolf's Rain,

'Tis a series I shan't claim.

Of all the things granted in life

None 'tis as great as this one's might.

Believe in yourself; believe in thine heart

Then shall you learn this creation is art.

(Post as disclaimer on _your_ Wolf's Rain fanfiction!)

Author's Note: This is when Jade and Kiba meet Hige, not necessarily the beginning. Enjoy.

Jade and Kiba came about a city and entered. The city was very shabby. People left and right were living on the streets and even more were dressed in rags. The summer heat started to get to some of the passing children, and one broke a fire hydrant to release gushing water. This was definitely the slums of the city.

"What in the world is this place?" Jade asked-or rather said.

"I'm not sure, but I think I smell wolves here…" Kiba said suddenly. Jade took a whiff, trying to evade the trash, "I can't really tell but I think so too."

"Well, we'll eventually run into one, right?"

They passed an alley and a dog started barking and snarling at them. Jade stopped and went slightly closer. The dog was blue and was tied to a hydrant. A sign just above the door read 'PUB'.  
"She... she's part wolf isn't she?"

"I don't know, but her barking is annoying, and she smells like any other dog."

There was some commotion going on inside and soon, an old man made his way out of the pub. He held a rifle pointed at Jade's face. He immediately fired, just as Kiba rushed and head butted him in the gut. The bullet fired just beside her head, and she swore she had heard it pass her ear. The blue dog suddenly broke free of its restraint and leapt towards Jade. She dodged her and yelled to Kiba to get out of there before the man awoke. They made their way to the top of the roof and Kiba instantly asked, "Are you alright?" He walked over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled. He always did this to her. She did change the subject though, before he could continue, "I can smell that wolf. Can you?"

"It's very near here," he commented. "At least I think it's one."

"What, you can't even trust your own nose?" Jade teased. "Haha, very funny," replied Kiba. "Come on. Let's go."

-Hige's POV-

I sighed. How could I not? This city was so boring: it's unreal. No wolves, no girls, and lousy food. No nothing. At least I could steal enough food to eat. Those humans were so naïve!  
I looked to the sky. _Wow, it's night already? Great._  
I leapt onto the roof of a building nearby and looked around. Dilapidated buildings in every direction. The green of the little park over there caught my eye. Trees were clattered in the center, to make it appear as if it were a small forest. _How did I not notice that place before?_ I had to frown though. It was nothing like the forests where I grew up. _Hold on! I smell… wolf? Wolves? In this city? Oh, boy. I have _got_ to see this for myself._

I jumped off of the building and turned around, letting my faithful nose guide me. There they were, it seemed as if they came to me. One wolf was a male with brown hair and deep blue eyes. Beside him… was _the_ most _fabulous_ wolf I had seen in my entire life. Her green eyes met mine and I just melted. _How is it that I never met these guys before? And that woman is so striking! But why does she have to be with a guy already? Hmph. All of the pretty girls are always taken. May as well introduce myself though. _I sighed and walked toward them.

-Narrator's POV-

Jade and Kiba were walking down yet another crummy alleyway, getting lost. "That wolf has got to be somewhere near here," said Jade. "The scent is so strong. Heck, I can _sense_ the wolf nearby! It's like all my neck hairs are standing on edge."

"I got the same feeling," replied Kiba.

Then, out of nowhere, there was a flash of yellow and blue. "That's the wolf, isn't it Kiba?"

"Yeah…"

He looked at Kiba for what appeared to be no more than two seconds then his gaze shifted to Jade. His eyes widened slightly, and Jade took that as one thing and one thing only, _Great. Another guy who's gonna flirt with me. Ugh._

His eyes lowered and then it seemed as if he shrugged to himself. Then he walked forward.

"Hi. I'm Hige," he said. He put his hand behind his head and asked, "So who are you guys?"  
Kiba jumped in first, "My name is Kiba and this is Jade." He gestured a hand to Jade, and that just offended her more. She growled and said, "Kiba, I CAN introduce myself, you know. I'm not five years old anymore."

"Right. Sorry. Old habit," he gave her that smile.  
She tried to start over with Hige, "Hello, Hige. My name is Jade." She held out her hand and Hige just made a surprised look. He still shook it though. _His hand is awfully clammy. Well, that's what summer will do to you._  
Hige quickly pulled back and put his hands in his jacket pocket, "So where are you guys from?"  
"A little indian village," said Kiba.

_He better not say anything about our past..._ She changed the subject before Kiba could continue.  
"Well, where are you from, Hige?"  
"Who me?" he smiled, "Just here and there. No where in particular." He pointed to Jade's bracelet, "That bracelet is lovely. Where did you get it?"  
She smiled and opened her mouth to answer, but Kiba cut her off, "I gave it to her."  
"Oh, I see," said Hige. His voice dropped to something near to inaudible and his eyelids lowered, "It's very pretty."  
"Wait, _what_?!" Jade wasn't sure if she was more confused or more furious, "Kiba, you did NOT give me this bracelet and you know it! How dare you take credit for my mother!" Kiba just ignored her. _That jerk! Why did he do that?! Is he… no, he couldn't be. Is he being protective? Over me? No way. We just met Hige. It's not like he's trying to hit on me or anything, so what's Kiba's problem?_

She said to Hige, "I don't know what got into Kiba, but he did _not_ give me this bracelet. It was from my mother from when she died."  
"Oh." Hige's expression hadn't changed, "Sorry I asked."  
"Don't be," she said, then Hige turned to Kiba, "I think you should apologize to the lady," he said. Kiba frowned but Hige continued, "It's not polite to take credit for something you didn't do. Especially taking credit from her deceased mother!"  
"You don't know anything," said Kiba. He leapt onto the roof, leaving Jade with Hige.

Jade looked off into the direction Kiba took off in. _This is so confusing and maddening, yet I'm not sure which is worse…_

"I'm so sorry about this," she said to Hige. "I need to go talk to him. I really am sorry. He's never done anything like this before."  
"It's alright. I completely understand." Hige smiled at her, "He just loves you is all, and he wants to protect you."  
"Maybe, but he knows I don't feel the same way, so I don't have even the slightest notion why he did that. So I'm sorry, but I've got to go. It was nice to meet you." She tried to be as polite as she could, and under the circumstances, it was difficult.  
"You too. I bet we'll see each other again," he put his hand behind his head and smiled.  
Jade smiled too, "I know we will. Goodbye." Then she chased after Kiba. 

Jade followed her nose to a small park. She cautiously entered and went towards the center, where trees seemed to reign. She spotted Kiba, leaning against a pine tree and staring up at the moon. Jade followed his gaze but still continued to walk. She reached a space near him, but before she could say anything he spoke, "Look, Jade… I'm sorry I took credit for your mother. She means a lot to you, but I also know how much your past means to you." He looked at her, "I was trying to protect you. We just met Hige and he didn't need to know about our lives. You hate to talk about your past and I knew that, so I was trying to shield you from him trying to prod into your life." He finished his speech with a sigh.

Confusion still ruled over Jade's mind, "Thanks for being concerned and all, but what I still don't understand is where you got the idea that Hige would try-or even want to-prod into our lives. We just met him. How can you judge what other people will do?"  
Kiba sort of chuckled at the comment, "I guess I've never really been trusting of anyone except you and the elder."  
"Kiba… You know I trust you, but I still disapprove of what you did. I think you should go apologize to Hige."  
"Look. I said I was sorry, alright!" He looked away but pushed himself off of the tree and walked over to Jade. He looked deep into her eyes. He practically dove in and swam to the bottom of the limitless pit. "I'm sorry…"  
The expression in his eyes grew serious, just like when he had asked Jade to leave the village with him. Then he embraced her tightly. "I really care for you, Jade. I don't want you to get hurt."  
She growled, "Then let go of me…"  
"What?" Kiba pulled back.  
Jade all but jumped out of his embrace and said, "First you take credit for what you knew would hurt me the second before you said it. Then you apologized. All would've been just fine, but then you had to go and do _that_. I've told you before and I'll tell you again if I have to: _I don't love you. _You're like my big brother, so I would advise you to lay off unless you really want to tick me off. And you know how hard that is. I'm going to give you some time to think about your actions and when you've finally matured, you can come find me. Thank you for your concern, but no thanks for your love."

Jade turned on her heels and left, leaving Kiba with a _lot_ to think about. Mountains to think about.


	4. Meeting Toboe

Disclaimer:

Alas, I do not own Wolf's Rain,

'Tis a series I shan't claim.

Of all the things granted in life

None 'tis as great as this one's might.

Believe in yourself; believe in thine heart

Then shall you learn this creation is art.

(Post as disclaimer on _your_ Wolf's Rain fanfiction!) Although I think you know this already, so I won't post it again.

Author's Note: Yup. Jade and Kiba get to meet Toboe, my favorite, I think. It's a really close call between him and Hige. Toboe wins just by a millimeter… It'd be nice to get more reviews on my series. Then I will know more than one person actually enjoys this, which will make me update faster! I would also like to know who you think Jade will fall in love with! Feel free to e-mail me or contact me for whatever reason. Don't be shy! Enjoy.

"Flames will be used to roast marshmallows… so bring 'em on!"

_Kiba knows very well that I don't love him. What in the world could make him think otherwise? I've told him before: he's just like an older brother to me. He's taken care of me when the elder couldn't. How can I see him any other way?_

Jade walked, at a decent pace, through the city slums. The moon shone faintly overhead, being just barely a sliver of light. Some of the food stalls were still open at whatever hour of night it happened to be. Jade smelt around and found a bread stall. It wasn't her favorite food, but she was hungry. She snatched it off of the cart, as the woman was turned. The woman turned back around and noticed the missing loaf, but saw no perpetrator. Jade had disappeared into, yet another, alleyway.

She pulled out the loaf, and her stomach growled, _Wow. I didn't realize I was this hungry._ The bread crust was thick and stiff, like day-old bread. But food was food in this part of the city. Lucky for Jade, the humans were so stupid. She sat down on a small flight of cold, concrete stairs and started to munch on the bread. She started to think of the day's events. _First, I came to this city and now my nose is on the brink of death with the putrid smells. Second, I met Hige. Third, Kiba just nearly lost my trust, and he tried to win me over… again. Lovely…_

Jade sighed and took another bite out if the stale bread. _Some venison would be really nice now. A nice… fat… deer._ But that only made her hungrier.

Jade continued to eat when she heard something. It was like the flapping of wings and a rattling trashcan… plus a smell she couldn't believe she didn't notice until then. She set the bread down and thought, _I wonder if the bread will even be there when I get back?_

She came to a corner in the alleyway and remained hidden, but she did peer around it. A small flock of crows had landed on some trashcans and were eating the rotting scraps. Then a distinct smell wafted into her nostrils. _Wolf_. A red-brown wolf appeared from an alley, but in a position at which he couldn't see her. The wolf was scrawny and could do with a few more pounds on him. As she observed, she realized what he was doing.

Jade watched, staying unnoticed and saw him stalking one of the crows. He suddenly ran and nipped at a crow, only to be returned with a peck at his muzzle. The wolf yelped and started to walk away. _Poor thing…_ Jade thought, _I should help him._

Jade slid into her wolf form and quietly-oh so quietly- stalked a different crow. The little wolf began eating the scraps of a floored trashbin, still naïve of his surroundings. She suddenly leapt at the crow and caught it, dead on the throat. It died instantly from impact. The other crows flew away in shock, causing a commotion that caused the red-brown wolf to turn and meet her eyes. Right then, she noticed how sweet the crow meet tasted on her tongue, how it aroused her senses and brought her to think of keeping it for herself. _It_ was _my catch. _

Jade looked back at his big brown eyes and couldn't resist, though. She trotted over to him and laid the crow at his feet. The eagerness on his face was pouring out, "Is this for me?" Jade nodded with a smile. His eyes enlarged even more-if that was possible- and he buried his face in the crow. Jade concealed herself as a human, and still smiling, she walked away.

The wolf looked up, "Wait. Where are you going?" Jade replied, "I'll be back in a minute."

Jade rounded the corner to the place she had left her bread, but to find it absent. She frowned, _I knew this would happen…_

Luckily for her, there was a hotdog stand just outside of the alley. She nonchalantly strolled over and stole a hotdog off of the stand, completely unseen. She walked back over to the little wolf. By the time she got there, he had already changed into his human form and was still gobbling up the crow. She sat down along the opposite wall, but not quite across from him.

He looked up and smiled at the sight of Jade with her own food, "Hey, thanks a lot. I was really hungry."

Jade smiled, yet again, "It was no problem. Did you really think I would just stand by and watch a fellow wolf go hungry?"

He took another bite and said with a full mouth, "By the way, my name's Toboe. What's yours?"

"Jade," she replied, matter-of-factly. She took another bite of her hotdog. _These aren't so bad. Better than stale bread._

There was silence for a minute, so Jade tried to break the ice, "So where are you from?"

"Oh, I-" Toboe seemed to stumble over his words, "I've always been here…"

"Is that so?" She smiled. The lie on his face was all too detectable, but she didn't press the matter farther. He would talk about it if he wanted.

-Toboe's POV-

I was still munching on that crow when she asked me where I was from. I should've told her the truth, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. _Besides… we barely know each other._  
"I want to thank you again," I said. And again she replied, "It's no problem, Toboe."  
I liked when she said my name. It had a gentle ring to it… just like Granny did. Thinking of Granny almost made me want to cry, but I couldn't let Jade see me upset. So I dug back into the crow. She had long finished her hotdog by then, and was just watching me eat. _She's so nice. She didn't have to help me._

When I had finished eating, she stood up and asked, "Is there a water fountain or something near here?"  
_Finally! Now I can help her._ I said eagerly, "Yeah! There's one close to here. Come on, I'll show you where it is!"  
Then I took off running and I was so happy to hear her footsteps behind me.

-Narrator's POV-

Toboe was leading Jade to some source of water. She was so parched, and the little sprint Toboe had going on didn't help. Ragged people, foul smells, vandalized property, and littered streets whizzed by Jade's eyes. _How do these guys live here? This place is such a dump! Wait, I wonder if Toboe knows Hige?_

But before Jade could say anything, they arrived at a fountain. It was built of stone. Simple, but the gorgeous spout in the middle drew attention from everything else. Had the sun been out, a rainbow would've surely been there. Then she spotted a white wolf. Toboe asked, "Do you know him?"

"Yes, actually," she replied. Jade hollered at him, "Hey, Kiba!"

Kiba was startled from drinking and turned around to meet them. Once he recognized Jade, he revealed his human form, "Oh. Hi." He walked up to the two of them, "So who's your new friend?"

Jade smiled, "Kiba, this is Toboe. Toboe, meet Kiba."

Toboe smiled and said, "Nice to meetcha! Wow, two wolves in one day: I must be lucky!" He put his hands behind his head and chuckled, causing Jade to also.

Jade and Toboe started to explain on how they met, but Toboe did most of the talking, elaborating on what she had done for him. She somewhat blushed to herself while drinking from the fountain. _I just caught him a bird. I don't see what the big deal is._

But Jade brushed the thought aside and continued to drink. The water was quite tasty. It was much better than anything that she expected from this city. When she finished drinking, she realized just how late it was and she and Kiba had no place to sleep. She suddenly asked, "Hey, Toboe, do you have a place Kiba and I could stay at for the night? We just got here and hardly even know our way around, let alone know a place to sleep."

Toboe leapt up and said, "I have the perfect place! Follow me!" And he took off in a full run. Jade and Kiba had no choice but to tag along. _Where does he get so much energy?_ Jade thought.

Toboe led the other two wolves to a rooftop storage room. It was made of solid concrete and had one door and no windows. The roof was of shambled shingles. The group walked in and observed their surroundings. Jade, herself, was quite impressed with the place. There were two couches, one black and one a worn beige, a large green lounge chair, and a some cardboard boxes all scattered about the place. There was also a tire here and a wooden block there and a large box filled with empty beer bottles. Toboe yawned, causing Jade and Kiba a dual reaction, _Why is it that yawns are so contagious? _thought Jade.

Toboe said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep. " He pointed to a cardboard box, "There are some blankets in there. Goodnight." He walked over to the box and grabbed a tattered blanket. He went to the green chair and curled up into a little ball, covering himself with the blanket. Jade and Kiba did likewise. Kiba went to the beige couch and Jade the black.

Jade laid on her back and saw a hole in the roof, showing the stars high above. She thought of the day's events yet again and sighed. _I hope the elder is doing alright without us._ She rolled over and saw Toboe already asleep. Kiba had his head against the back of the couch, so she couldn't see him. She still just wasn't comfortable yet, though. She laid on her back again and started to sing herself to sleep. There was a song that the elder's wife had taught her. She was like Jade's step-mother and she had said she heard the wolves sing it. It always helped her, for whatever reason she needed it. A beautiful sound escaped her lips.

"Where the green, green grass

Has always lain

Where the blue, blue sky

Falls purple rain

I'll wait for you

Til the end of time

When all that's lost

Will soon be mine

Once I was a little child

Whose dream was to fly

My fantasies were always real

Dancing in my eyes

I'm asking from you

Something grand

I'm asking for you

For your hand

Of everything

I always knew

The thing I want

Is always you

Once I was a little child

Whose dream was to fly

My fantasies were always real

Dancing in my eyes

You're the green, green grass

That has always lain

You're the blue, blue sky

Of purple rain

I'll wait for you

Til the end of time

When all that's lost

Will soon be mine.

Once I was a little child

Whose dream was to fly

My fantasies were always real

Dancing in my eyes

Dancing in my eyes

You're dancing in my eyes

I'm with you in my eyes

Dancing in my eyes"

_I wonder what happened to Hige._

Jade slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.


	5. Meeting Tsume

Author's Note: Hello, you people! Chapter 5 is finally out! I'm sorry if Tsume appears a little OOC in here. I tried my best! Please R&R! And I just figured out how to put that little line in (down there). Yay me! Enjoy.

* * *

Jade suddenly woke to a slight breeze in her face. She ignored the odd occurrence and tucked her face under her paw. Then something was tugging at her ear. Her head was pulled of its position and she saw Toboe was the one behind the crime. She laughed, "Toboe…" 

Jade sat up and stretched, hearing her spine crack. _Oh, that feels good. _She looked to see Kiba simply sitting on his couch, looking up, staring into space as usual. An abrupt gunshot startled the three of them into running outside.

As far as they could tell, three men were causing the commotion on the streets. One man lie dead, his military uniform caked in blood and torn to shreds by claw marks. Another man, dressed in gang-like clothing, had a nasty expression on his face while 'speaking' with a man clad in black leather. The man in leather yelled, "You sold me out!" and pressed him to the concrete street, shining a blade at his throat. The other man's reply was barely above a whisper but was something like, "The police caught us. We couldn't let you get away while we had to pay."

Footsteps were sounded in the distance: many footsteps. The man in leather apparently heard and took off in a westerly direction. Toboe said quietly, half to himself, "He's a wolf, isn't he?"

That was when Kiba leapt off of the building and followed the man. Jade yelled after him, as she jumped down, "Kiba, where are you going?!" Toboe descended, "Jade, wait up!"

-Kiba's POV-

I knew that wolf. I didn't know how, but he looked so familiar. I had to find out who he was.  
As I continued to run I saw drops of blood, some larger than others, and they eventually ceased to appear, forcing me to follow my nose. I went through streets, alleys, through tunnels, and onto small ledges: apparently these were the back-ways of the city. I rounded a corner into another alleyway only to find that blue dog… and the old man. He was startled at first and was already breathing quite heavily. _He must have run into that wolf._

The old badger soon composed himself and fired at me with his rifle, but I easily evaded it. _If I go back now, I'll lose the wolf' scent. I have to warn Jade though. Then again, last time I tried to protect her, I nearly lost her… Oh, she'll be fine. And she's more than able to protect Toboe and herself._

So I went on my way.

-Narrator's POV-

Kiba disappeared behind a corner and then a gunshot fired. Jade didn't think, but ran faster, not considering Toboe's following. The old man and his dog were there, looking up, apparently in the direction Kiba got away in. _Good, he's alright…_

Jade then realized the danger she had just brought Toboe into when the man pointed the gun to her face and the sound of Toboe's running pounded in her mind. _Toboe, stay away!_ The man said, "The cursed two-tailed…" He then fired at Jade and she leapt in the air only to land by an astonished Toboe, eyes large with trepidation. "Toboe, get out of here!" Jade yelled. Toboe couldn't move. The man shot again, only to shoot air. He frantically searched his coat to reload his gun. That was when a blue flash darted towards Toboe. Jade ran in front, the blue dog clenching her forearm in her maw and Toboe falling backwards. She yelled again, "Toboe, get _out_!"

Toboe obeyed just like a little pup and leapt onto the roof. _Finally_, Jade thought, _Now I can do this the right way._ She thrust the dog forward, into the old man. They both fell to the ground, the man hitting his head on the wall, now lying unconscious. The dog recovered instantaneously and aroused to all fours, without a scratch. Jade stood growling, uninjured despite the bite which never really appeared, when the blue dog attacked. Jade dodged the blow, but not the counter-attack. The dog spun to grasp Jade's hind leg in her mouth. Jade returned with vigor. She bit the dog on her scruff and with unknown strength, slammed her against the brick wall, causing the dog to fall limp. Jade shook all over, rage boiling inside of her. _Kill her. That wolf should not live. She is aiding that man in your death._ A voice said.

Jade cowered in the voice's presence, "No! Aura, stop it! Get out of my head!" Excruciating pain enveloped Jade's being. _You cannot avoid me forever…_ And then the pain left.

Jade sighed and looked around, realizing the situation she was in. She looked up to find a way to the roof, succeeded and took her route. Toboe ran over to her, "Jade! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Let me see your arm," he said. Without her approval or her understanding, Toboe took her arm and stared aghast. "What… what happened to the bite?"

Jade stared at him, "What bite?"

He dropped her arm, "you know, when you jumped in front of me, the blue dog bit your arm. Where's the mark?" As he had spoken he had dropped your right arm and picked up the left one. "It's not on either arm…" Jade lied, "I don't recall getting bit."

Toboe suddenly spotted her leg, blood trickling from the wound. He pulled a red handkerchief out from his shirt pocket and kneeled down, "You're hurt…" Jade jumped back, "What are you doing?!"

"You're hurt," Toboe replied. "The least I can do is stop it from getting infected, right? After all I still owe you for catching me that bird…" Toboe's voice faded as he spoke. He started to wrap the handkerchief around Jade's shin, and this time, she didn't flinch. Her eyes lowered and she smiled. _He's so… innocent. There's really no other word for what he has._

Toboe popped back up with a smile and Jade returned the gesture. Now, for Kiba…

_Jade had known very well what had really happened, but she wasn't about to tell anyone about Aura. Only Kiba knew and he didn't know much. He just knew that when she came into Jade's mind, it hurt. Badly. Jade was Aura's reincarnation. Aura defied the gods and was forced to remain in the same body, but with no control. Aura had attempted many times to take over, to defy the gods once again, to prove them wrong… But her attempts put Jade's life on the line. If Jade was to die, Aura would lie dormant until another reincarnation appeared: once every century. And yet, even with the knowledge of Aura, she had no knowledge of why the blue dog's bite on her wrist had disappeared-or rather- never appeared._

Jade followed Kiba's scent to yet another rooftop in the city. Kiba had his back turned to her and Toboe, but he still sensed their arrival. Kiba was in deep conversation with the man, therefore, he hadn't greeted them. The man in leather was leaning against a brick wall, clutching his shoulder. Jade and Toboe walked up beside Kiba and Toboe asked the injured man in an implying tone, "Are you alright…?"

"Tsume. The name's Tsume and what do you care anyways?"

Toboe's voice lowered, "I was just asking…"

Jade spoke up, "That's not very polite, Tsume."

Tsume growled his reply when he turned to face her, "What do you mean, girl?" His amber eyes burned. Whether it was from hate or pain… they were still burning. Jade retorted, "I mean that Toboe was only asking if you were alright. Wolves aren't supposed to concern themselves with others outside of their pack, but you don't seem to have a pack, do you? So you're our concern now. I just wouldn't be able to call myself a wolf if I left my brethren to suffer. Now, I don't know about you, but if I were you, I'd shut my trap and let someone look at that gunshot wound. The bullet is still inside you, isn't it?"

Tsume growled once again, but his eyes changed. They relaxed some but they still burned. Jade added one last comment, "And my name is Jade, so don't call me 'girl' anymore." Kiba questioned before some yelling came through, "So what was that about back there? Why did you kill that militia officer?" Tsume snapped back, "It's none of your business! Why the hell do you people care anyways?!" Toboe mumbled, half to himself, "…Because you're a wolf…"

Tsume sighed, aggravated. There was a pause and a breeze cause Jade to sweep her hair out from her face. Tsume broke the silence with a muffled comment. Jade said, almost angrily, "What was that?"

Tsume yelled at her tone, "So is anyone going to look at my wound or not?!" Jade just chuckled, "All you needed to do was ask." Tsume looked at her with a startled expression for a moment. She strode over to him and sat down on her knees. He removed his hand from his shoulder. There was a deep hole in the center of where his jacket was torn open. She asked him to lean forward.

On the backside of his shoulder was a small little bump: the bullet. Jade stated, "The bullet is still in there, but it hasn't even broken the skin yet. "Get it out," he replied simply. She asked for some materials that Tsume just happened to have inside of the building he was leaning on. Kiba held some cloth napkins and a large water jug.

Jade decided to not even mention that her procedure would hurt Tsume. _Men don't like to be told something will hurt. It makes it seem as if you envision them weak- like you think they can't take the pain. Pretty much, it's an insult to them._

Kiba handed Jade a damp cloth and she used it as a makeshift glove. She lightly pressed the bullet in Tsume's back. He didn't flinch, yet his breathing became slightly more frequent. Jade grasped the bulge with her thumb and forefinger. She smirked and asked, "So where are you from, Tsume?"

"I've been here for a long- Ah!" He shot in a quick gasp, but did not move. She tossed the bloody cloth to the side, and pressed her hands against the blood-gushing wound, just as Tsume did. He quickly recoiled his hand from the feel of hers beneath his fingers. She thought nothing of his motion: it was a normal reaction. Even under the circumstances, she collectively said to Kiba, "A cloth please."

Kiba handed her another cloth, but this one had soaked in water. The indians had taught the two of them this technique, for when they had the lack of resources. Jade quickly replaced her bloody hand with the napkin and pressed her weight into the wound, to stop the bleeding. The cloth soon became caked with Tsume's blood and Kiba handed her another upon request. This method continued for a good ten minutes, all the while the blood flow becoming slower.

Jade took one last look at the wound before wrapping it up with a clean rag. Jade stood up and Kiba helped her shed her fingers of Tsume's blood. Tsume staggered to his feet and said, "I'm assuming you all are hungry. At least, I could hear Kiba's stomach rumbling. Come on in." He gestured a hand and they followed.

The interior was simple. Boxes were piled high in some corners and in others, there were guns, knives, and other weapons. There were some blocks of wood to be used as seats and a stack of heavy tires at just the right height to sit on. Tsume walked over to a window in the room and sat in the frame. He took a hamburger out of a cardboard box at his feet and kicked it to the center of the room without taking a look back. "Dig in," he said.

The three of them took a hamburger each, and Jade sat on a block of wood just near Tsume, Toboe alongside her. Kiba sat on the tires, eating peacefully. The group carried light conversation, Toboe and Jade talking the most and Tsume barely saying a word. Kiba added a thought here and there, but this wasn't the liveliest group ever.

Jade finished her hamburger just as Kiba and Toboe picked up another. She announced, "I'm gonna go for a walk." Toboe would've responded if he wasn't stuffing his face, and Kiba said he'd stay where he was. Tsume, of course, didn't answer or even acknowledge that she had said anything. _He's still getting over the fact that people care for him._

She stood looking off of the roof, looking for a good place to walk. And of course, she was attracted to the cluster of trees in the park. _Well… I think I'll go back there. Maybe have some water from that fountain Toboe took me to. Well… I think it was near the park, anyway…_

She shrugged to herself on leapt off the roof.


	6. Part I

**Author's Note: To many peoples' delight, I'm changing the format slightly. So enjoy.**

* * *

Jade walked along what she believed to be the same street Toboe had taken her on to get to the fountain. Water didn't have much of a scent, so she just had to rely on her instincts. _At least my memory is decent._

Her instincts took her right where she wanted to go. She stood at the foot of the fountain, watching the droplets dance in the morning light. She sat on the side and cupped some water into her hands. Her reflection shimmered in the fountain as she drank.

A glint of medal flashed in the corner of her eye. The light had come from somewhere behind a distant tree. _No… It can't be that old man again…_

Jade took her precautions and advanced tentatively, prepared to bolt at any moment. As she neared the tree, not a sound reached her sensitive ears. The tree was only a few feet away, and she was sure the glint had come from this tree. She gathered her might and darted around the tree. _What?_

Nothing was there; nothing at all. _Maybe I was just hallucinating… but I'm sure I saw something._

A light hand gripped her shoulder, catching her off-guard, also allowing her instincts and reflexes to kick in

She dropped down to her heels to thrust her elbow into the person's gut, but as she recognized a scent, she realized just who it was.

The boy fell to his knees and made a chuckling sound. "Nice… one…" he managed. He held a firm arm to his gut, not letting any sign of pain consume his face.

Jade finally spun around and kneeled down, beside the familiar being, "Hige, I'm sorry!! I didn't know it was you! I'm sorry."

Hige just chuckled again, "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." He stood with neither grimace nor flinch, just as if nothing had happened. He looked toward Jade with steady eyes, "Besides, I like tough girls." He put his hand behind his head in his little sheepish way, "Well—heh—you know. It's good to be a strong lady, so you can protect yourself. Then you wouldn't have to rely on a goofball like me, right?" He smiled.

_This is wonderful. I get another guy that's hitting on me._ "Right," she faked a smile.

Stillness and silence enveloped the two of them. Hige finally broke the unspoken tension, "Jade, I may not know you well…"

_Wow. He gets straight to the point. We just met yesterday, and he's already going to get on_ that _subject._

"Seeing as we just met yesterday," Hige continued, "but you're acting kind of different. Then again, I'm probably mistaken, and this is the real you." The concern in his voice was recognizable.

_Nevermind…_ "Actually," Jade began, "I just thought I knew where this conversation was going, but you're different. So, nevermind that. Sorry."

"What?"

"I said nevermind. Anyways, do you know any of the wolves around here?"

"Um, not really. Why?"

"Well, Kiba and I met two wolves. I was just wondering if you knew them," she said.

"Oh. I was just about to ask about Kiba. Where is he?" Hige asked. He seemed more relaxed now.

"He's with the wolves we met, Toboe and Tsume. You want to come meet them?" Jade offered.

"Uh, I guess," Hige replied. "I don't have anything better to do."

Jade smiled, hoping to wipe away his memory of her previous mood, "Well that's good. Come on then!"

XXXxxx------xxxXXX

"Jade's back!"

"Hi, Toboe!" Jade greeted him with equal enthusiasm.

"Who's that with you?" he asked innocently.

Kiba and Tsume turned their heads with the mention of another person.

"Hige?" said Kiba, shocked.

"Oh, hi Kiba," Hige replied.

"So you all know each other," Toboe concluded. "Hey, Tsume, do you know this guy?"

"No," Tsume growled. "Never seen the guy before." He continued to sit in his usual perch, right where Jade left him last.

"So, Hige, you're a wolf too, right?" Toboe asked energetically.

"You bet, squirt," Hige replied with a grin.

"Hey, don't call me that," Toboe pouted.

Jade interrupted, "Oh, stop it you two—"

The door to Tsume's coop swung open, revealing an old man and a blue dog, panting furiously. "I finally caught you!!" The man yelled.

"Run!" Jade screamed.

The man fired his large gun once, twice, before the wolves leapt out of the window.

"Who is that guy?" Hige asked as they ran through the streets.

"I have no clue," Jade replied.

Tsume interrupted, "He arrived here a few days ago."

"What?" Toboe asked.

"Apparently he's been hunting wolves for a long time." Tsume was leading the group, involuntarily. He knew the city best, so the rest of the group just followed. "Hold up!"

He stopped in a back alley and said, "You guys got to be careful from here on out." He placed his hand on the rim of a tunnel that went through one of the brick walls. "This tunnel leads to a networking of sewers that runs under the Noble's keep."

"Who are the Nobles?" Jade asked.

"You're kidding. You don't know who the Nobles are?" Hige asked.

"I've never heard of them either," Kiba added.

"At any rate, we'll explain the Nobles on the way. Right now, we have to get away from that guy. Come on." Tsume jumped into the tunnel followed by Kiba, Toboe, Jade, and Hige.

They made their way down a sharp decent and hit an amazingly putrid smell.

"Phew! I guess these really are the sewers!" Hige exclaimed.

Tsume ignored his comment, "Do you still want to know about the Nobles?"

"Yeah," Jade replied. Kiba nodded his head.

The group was walking along a concrete bank on which slime lightly covered parts. A river of greenish water flowed alongside them. They were heading upstream.

Tsume started, "The Nobles are the rulers. Each one has their own keep where usually a city is built around. Most rule with an iron fist while others don't really care what their people do. They know hidden sciences and lost magic from early in this world. They also know the wolves aren't extinct. They hunt us down and try to kill us."

"But why?" Jade asked.

"Don't you think I would tell you if I knew that?" Tsume said sourly.

"Geeze. Just asking," she retorted.

Tsume did not continue his speech, but Kiba interrupted, "You guys smell that?"

"I do," Hige replied.

"Lunar flowers…" Jade gasped.

Kiba revealed his wolf form and ran ahead of the pack. Tsume yelled from behind, "What the hell are you doing?! That scent is coming from the keep!"

Hige followed the white wolf, "You're not planning on going in there, are you?"

"He is," Jade answered as she passed him.

Jade ran up alongside Kiba, "I'll help."

"I know."

XXXxxx------xxxXXX

"What are you doing with her?!!!!" Kiba screamed.

A man in a mask stood atop a building, holding an unconscious flower maiden in his grasp. The maiden was out cold, and the man stared down icily at the wolves.

"She's taking me to Paradise," the man said. Then he vanished.

"Dammit…" Tsume said under his breath.

"What are you guys doing?!" Kiba yelled. "We have to go after that man!! He has the flower maiden!!"

Toboe said calmly, "But the troops probably have us surrounded by now…"

"I don't care! I'm getting Cheza!!" Kiba ran directly through the rest of the pack.

"Kiba, wait!!" Jade yelled. She ran after him.

Tsume, Toboe, and Tsume stood, panting. Hige asked, "Aren't we going to go after them?"

"Why should we?" said Tsume. "They just want to get to Paradise. They don't care who's with them."

"But…" Toboe began, "There's no way they can take on all of the guards. They're going to get killed if we don't help them…"

Tsume growled. _Why the hell did I even come out here with these guys?_

"Well, I'm going after them," Hige said. "I, for one, want to get to Paradise. I believe it's there, and I'm going to see it. But besides that, I don't want Jade and Kiba to die. You coming, Toboe?"

The pup grinned, "You bet! Because I'm going to Paradise too!"

The two turned tails and left Tsume standing alone. _Why should I care?_

"_I've been here for a long- Ah!" Tsume shot in a quick gasp, but did not move. Jade tossed the bloody cloth to the side, and pressed her hands against the blood-gushing wound, just as Tsume did. He quickly recoiled his hand from the feel of hers beneath his fingers. She thought nothing of his motion: it was a normal reaction. Even under the circumstances, she collectively said to Kiba, "A cloth please." _

"Because she does," then he ran after Toboe and Hige.

XXXxxx------xxxXXX

The pack reunited into a fighting furry. Jade and Kiba were taking out guards left and right, while Tsume redirected their course. They had to get out of the city.

"This way!!" yelled Tsume.

Kiba tore himself away from a guard and followed, Hige and, now Jade, bringing up the rear, Toboe barely staying in the middle.

Tsume brought them to the wall outlining the city. They stood and overlooked the parameter: guards were accumulating by the minute. Yet another reason they needed to leave the city.

"Once we jump down there, the guards won't come after us," Tsume informed them.

Kiba jumped without another thought, Jade following him. Hige watched as Toboe stood shivering, "Hey, squirt. You're not scared are ya?"

"O-of course not!" Toboe stammered.

"Then why don't you jump already?" Hige teased.

"W-well…"

"Oh, come on already!" Hige jumped down, calling to Toboe behind his shoulder.

Toboe ignored the annoying golden wolf, "You're coming, aren't you, Tsume?"

"Why should I?" he muttered.

"It's more like why shouldn't you," Toboe started. "You're either going to get killed or captured if you turn back…"

Jade stood on the ground, waving, "Come on guys! Jump already!!"

Toboe leapt down, leaving Tsume alone again. Tsume looked over his shoulder, to his life's work: the city. It was something he had spent his whole time learning, stealing, making. Now was the time to leave it.

"Tsume!!" shouted Jade.

Tsume heard a bullet clip the cement then jumped.

XXXxxx------xxxXXX

"Kiba, what was up with you back there?" Jade asked.

A fire was blazing in side the cave the pack was staying in for the night. The winter gales outside threatened to freeze them, but Jade couldn't sleep.

"Kiba," Jade urged.

"I don't know…" he finally replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" she whispered harshly.

The other three were sound asleep at the time, so she had no intentions of waking them.

"I just had this feeling… that I needed to save Cheza. That man isn't good for her, and you know it just as well as I do," Kiba said.

"I guess… But you could've gotten yourself killed out there."

"I know."

Jade looked at him with disgust, "You know nothing. I care for you Kiba. Can you at least stop being so reckless for my sake? I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"Jade…" Kiba wrapped an arm around her, "I'll always be here. You know that."

"Kiba—" Jade warned. "If you were smart you would take your—"

"Jade, you know I'll be here, but I don't know if you'll be here…" Kiba took his hand off of her and let the silence linger momentarily. Their eyes were locking.

"Promise me one thing," Kiba said.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

His voice went stern, "Promise you won't love me."

He then quickly leaned forward to meet her lips. He moved in a sweeping motion, stealing only a second then returning. Jade stared at him unemotionally. She hadn't returned the kiss, nor had she slapped his face. She remained stationery.

"I promise."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's so short and that it's rushed. But this part was becoming boring to write, so I skipped a good portion of it. But now, if you've seen the series, the whole wolves-inside-the-castle-trying-to-take-Cheza-with-them-thingy was pretty much the same. I just had to get something up for the next chapter. And I will hopefully update soon!!**


End file.
